


Birds, Bees and Zombies

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [27]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's Abusive Past, Gen, M/M, Mentions Attempted Rape, Mentions Lori's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has a version of 'The Talk' with his son after Michonne accidentally saw Carl masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds, Bees and Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Birds, Bees and Zombies_   
>  _Characters/Pairing: Carl & Rick/Daryl_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Rick has a version of 'The Talk' with his son after Michonne accidentally saw Carl masturbating._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Rick pulls Carl aside when they get some time to themselves.

"Michonne came and talked to me about last night."

He waits Carl out like he'd wait out a suspect and his kid finally talks.

"I forgot to lock the bathroom door. I was just..."

"It's okay, Carl. You're not in trouble. Maybe lock the door is all. She knows you were embarrassed. I was too when your grandma caught me. Thought I was home alone and I couldn't look at her for days afterwards. It just made me see that we've never really had the talk. Lotta what I learned was after I met your mom. I mean we got the basic your body will change talk but nothing about birth control, condoms to prevent sexually transmitted diseases or places you could get information from. I get why you want to do it and it's not a bad thing, just a private thing. The world's a different place now and if you find someone you like, you'll be doing well. Before you do anything with him or her..."

"Her!"

Rick nods. "Well it's natural to be curious about things and want to be with someone and you're still too young for that but if you ever have questions you can talk to me or if you're too embarrassed maybe Glenn, he's a little closer to your age. I know you're making new friends here but don't rely on them knowing the answers. Shane and I when we started high school believed all these stories like someone can't get pregnant their first time or if they're standing up. Three of my graduating class had kids by senior year which is hard enough with people to help but the way things are now."

"I get it. Babies are bad. I love Judith but we lost mom and all the times she cried, she never even knew she was in danger. At least here she can be a normal kid and not know how bad it is out there. Trust me I get why having kids is a bad idea."

"So now that we're both embarrassed, are there any questions for me?"

Carl shakes his head and Rick smiles. He's kind of proud of himself. Neither of his parents ever talked to him about this stuff. Carl's been through a lot more than any kid should ever have had to endure and he knows all too well how those effects can linger.

"I hate that you can't have that life, that you can't wonder if your crush likes you or go to high school. I hate what you had to do when Judith was born, the things you've seen. That guy who wanted to hurt you - rape you," he clarifies because euphemisms won't help. "You never want to talk about it."

"He didn't get to do anything so I'm okay. Hated him touching me and had a few nightmares but I'm good. Can I go?"

"Sure. Look I worry sometimes and just because he didn't do it doesn't mean you can't be upset about it. You can always talk to me if you need to or if you have questions."

"Okay."

Later that night when he and Daryl are bathing Judith he tells Daryl about the talk.

"Kid was probably dyin' of embarrassment."

"Not quite," Rick says. "Told him about stupid myths like you can't get pregnant standing up. Not quite what goes where which I get the impression he knows but I told him if he's too embarrassed to talk to me that he should talk to Glenn. I know he might still feel awkward but there's things he might not want to ask his dad. We talked a bit about birth control and condoms."

Daryl grins, "good thing I can't get you pregnant. We'd probably have to make a request to Deanna every time we wanted to do it."

Rick laughs. "She's probably got forms for that. Had to talk to him though. Don't want him hearing wrong stuff from other kids. Shane and I thought we knew it all and we were idiots. His older brother showed us a porno once but it was edited so much we still didn't know how it actually happened."

"Least you talked to the kid. I figured some stuff out from other kids and Merle's dirty magazines. Daddy would have belted me if he'd seen me with 'em."

Rick kisses Daryl's cheek as Judith splashes happily. "Hate that you went through that."

"I know."

Daryl crouches down and starts babbling to Judith about ducks and bubbles. Rick doesn't try to keep the conversation going. Getting even one sentence about Daryl's shitty childhood shows how much Daryl trusts him and the world may be gone to shit but he loves the family they've made. Daryl ain't like his asshole dad and he knows that if he ever makes his kids orphans that the man he loves will take care of them. He crouches down next to his partner and Judith holds out her hand with some suds.

"Thank you, baby. Will we put them in Daryl's hair?

Daryl leans away and Rick gets his arm. Judith laughs at the two of them and Rick can't hide his smile. A moment like this was beyond their reach for so long. He nudges Daryl's leg.

"What?"

"When she's alseep you wanna try getting me pregnant?"

"Happy to."


End file.
